


Twice as Sweet

by yooodles



Series: two hands for holding [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bets, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Smut, Sugar Baby Jaehyun, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooodles/pseuds/yooodles
Summary: Jaehyun often gets asked why exactly he needs two sugar daddies. The answer is simple, he loves them both. Now if only the two of them could get along with each other better...





	Twice as Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a johndojae for forever and here it is! this was so much fun to write

Jaehyun can already feel Sicheng rolling his eyes at him when he walks into the restaurant hand in hand with Johnny. Jaehyun gives him a bright wave in greeting anyway, he always reacts the same way anytime he shows up with work with either one of his _ sugar daddies _ as Sicheng likes to call them. Besides, Johnny had volunteered to walk him to work today after they had grabbed lunch and who was Jaehyun to say no.

“Are you sure can’t just ditch work and spend the rest of the day with me?” Johnny asks with a whine.

“No, Johnny,” Jaehyun tries to make his voice stern but fails to wipe the wide grin off his face.

Johnny sighs dramatically, “Why do you even need to work? You know if you need money I can take care of you.”

They go over this every time Jaehyun has to leave for work and clingy Johnny makes an appearance again. 

“We’ve been over this,” Jaehyun says, “you know why.”

Johnny pouts and Jaehyun leans up to give him a quick kiss in apology. He accepts this eagerly, knowing there’s no point in arguing over this.

“Should I pick you up after you’re done your shift?” Johnny asks instead.

“Not today,” Jaehyun says with a shake of his head, “Doyoung is picking me up tonight.”

“Oh, okay,” Johnny’s pout returns but he doesn’t push the matter further, instead, he gives him another quick kiss goodbye before he exits the restaurant.

Sicheng stalks over to Jaehyun as soon as Johnny disappears, handing him his apron with a raised eyebrow.

“Like, I get the idea of having a sugar daddy and all but just why exactly do you need _ two _of them?” he asks, although his voice is teasing.

Sicheng’s favourite pastime is pestering him about his _ sugar daddies _ and if Jaehyun’s honest, he doesn’t mind entertaining his coworker’s curious questions if it means he gets to talk about Johnny and Doyoung. 

“You can’t possibly need that much money, you don’t even like expensive things,” Sicheng continues, “isn’t it exhausting to entertain both of them like that?”

Jaehyun shakes his head with a blush, “It’s not like that, I know I don’t need the money but I just like having both of them around.”

Sicheng looks at him skeptically and Jaehyun sticks his tongue out at him, “you’re just jealous that you don’t have any rich, attractive men pining after you.”

“Whatever,” Sicheng scoffs, “let’s get to work.”

Truth be told, Jaehyun more than just _ likes having both of them around _. He’s long concluded the fact that he’s probably in love with both of them and the idea of having to pick one and leaving the other absolutely terrifies him.

It’s not like either Johnny or Doyoung pressure him to choose between them anyway, they are both well aware of the existence of the other and while they don’t seem particularly fond of each other, neither have stopped Jaehyun from seeing the other. He tries his best to avoid mentioning the other, especially when he’s with Doyoung, who gives him the same grimace every time Johnny’s name is brought up.

Jaehyun had never had any intention of getting a sugar daddy, let alone two, but a year ago he’d been in a bit of a tough spot financially when his old family friend Yuta had first brought the idea up to him. Yuta was one of those fancy accountants who did taxes for rich people and knowing that his friend was in a tight spot, had offered to set Jaehyun up on a few blind dates with lonely, rich men.

Figuring he had nothing to lose and lacking a bit of excitement at the time, Jaehyun had agreed. Jaehyun ended up going on a total of two blind dates, one with an automobile company heir named Johnny and the other with a rising tech entrepreneur named Doyoung. It was sheer luck that both dates went better than he could have ever imagined and resulted in Jaehyun being brought home to his respective date’s places and getting his ass pounded.

Needless to say, he never cut off contact with either of them and it all kind of spun out of control. A year later, not only are all his student loans are paid off and his rent is taken care of, but he’s never been happier since the addition of these two in his life. Other than a few meals here and there, Jaehyun doesn’t like to accept much from either of them anymore, he can usually cover his own rent with the money he makes working at the restaurant. Instead, they _ take care _ of him in other ways, spoiling him with love and affection.

When Doyoung comes to pick him up after his shift, Jaehyun takes extra care to make sure Sicheng is looking when he greets him with a kiss that borders the line of what is considered appropriate for the public.

-

If there’s anything Jaehyun could probably spend the rest of his life doing, it’s lounging in bed with Doyoung. He loves their lazy days together the most, when they’re all cuddled up in bed until noon, with no objective but simply bask in each other’s presence. 

Jaehyun’s always trying to get Doyoung to rest and relax more, he’s a chronic workaholic, who’d choose to get a couple of extra hours of work done over sleep any day. While Doyoung would never admit it, he loves their time spent like this too, the ever-present worry lines on his face melting away as soon as he lies down with Jaehyun in his arms. He’s gotten better at taking time for himself since Jaehyun has come into his life. As much as he loves the work he does, he loves pleasing Jaehyun and keeping him happy more, and if that means wasting whole mornings in bed, so be it.

Jaehyun revels in the sensation of Doyoung absentmindedly tracing his skin as he lies on his stomach with Doyoung right beside him. They’ve been awake for a while now, but neither have made any move to get out of bed just yet. It’s the weekend so Doyoung doesn’t technically have work, but Jaehyun knows that if it weren’t for him, he’d probably already be cooped up in his office by now. His touches gradually get bolder, hands slipping down the smooth expanse of Jaehyun’s back and over his ass. They are both still naked from the night before and Jaehyun’s body is already humming in anticipation for what he knows is about to happen next.

Doyoung however, takes his time, he knows Jaehyun is impatient when it comes to these types of things so he likes to purposely drag it out, teasing Jaehyun until he’s whining and begging for more. This morning is no different, as he slowly begins to kiss down Jaehyun’s spine, stopping every once in a while to suck a mark before continuing his journey down. Jaehyun is just about to yell at him to get on with it when a knock on the door halts both of their movements.

“Ignore it,” Doyoung says, moving to reattach his lips to Jaehyun’s skin, “we’re in the middle of something here.”

Usually, Jaehyun just goes along to whatever Doyoung says, especially when they’re naked, but as the knocks continue and get louder in volume, he can’t help but worry it might be something important. Making a decision, he pushes Doyoung off of him. He falls back easily with an annoyed groan but doesn’t stop Jaehyun from getting up. 

“I’ll be back in a second,” Jaehyun says, but not before giving Doyoung a quick peck first. He doesn’t bother to get properly dressed, simply throwing on the purple silk robe he’d received as a gift from Johnny a little while ago.

He hurriedly makes his way to the living room and opens the door only to come face to face with Johnny himself, much to Jaehyun’s surprise. He quickly tries to remember if they’ve made any plans today but comes up blank. His shock doesn’t last long, melting into delight as with every time he sees Johnny who gives him a quick kiss on the lips and lets himself in. 

“I’ve missed you,” Johnny says with a grin and Jaehyun can’t help but blush.

“You saw me a few days ago,” he tries to counter but Johnny shushes him with another kiss.

Johnny always gave the softest kisses and any possible complaints Jaehyun may have quickly leaves his body. As he pulls back and Jaehyun watches as his eyes dart behind him, grin immediately falling from his face. Jaehyun turns around in confusion at Johnny’s sudden change in expression, only to find Doyoung glaring at the both of them with an irritated look and his hands on his hips. He’s dressed in nothing but a pair of Jaehyun’s pajama pants, slung low on his hips and Jaehyun would be lying if he didn’t take a second to appreciate the view. However, he is quickly interrupted from his thoughts when Doyoung speaks up.

“Suh,” he snaps, “what are you doing here?”

Jaehyun quickly whips his head to look back at Johnny, the gravity of the situation beginning to sink in. It’s the first time the two of them have come face-to-face, at least in the presence of Jaehyun and his mind is reeling through all the possible ways this meeting could possibly go wrong.

He’s surprised to find Johnny looking a little flustered at Doyoung, but he quickly schools his expression and puts on what Jaehyun calls his _ work smile _.

“Kim,” Johnny says politely, “I could ask you the same, Jaehyun never mentioned having company last night.”

The mention of his name sends a wave of nervousness through him. Doyoung responds with an equally fake smile, “It was a last-minute thing. Jaehyun never mentioned he had any plans today.”

It’s true, neither Doyoung or Johnny’s current presence in his home was planned beforehand. Jaehyun is starting to wonder if it’s his own fault he’s gotten himself into this situation.

Johnny shrugs but maintains eye contact, “I was in the area and I just wanted to pop in a say hi because I know Jaehyun doesn’t have work today. I brought him a slice of cake from that bakery he likes.”

He holds up the bag in his hand that Jaehyun hadn’t even noticed until this moment to prove his point. Johnny hands it to him without taking his eyes off of Doyoung and Jaehyun quickly accepts it and uses it as an excuse to step aside, finally out of the crossfire of Johnny and Doyoung’s weird staring match.

While he didn’t expect either of them to get along per se, Jaehyun is a little caught off guard by both of their reactions right now. It’s more than just simple dislike towards the other, another unidentifiable emotion seems to be radiating from both of them, suffocating the room and Jaehyun with an uncomfortable tension. He’s had initially wondered if this stemmed from some sort of jealousy over him, but that explanation didn’t feel quite right, there was something more to it. 

Jaehyun has an idea that they already know each other from their rich-people circles, both seemed to know exactly who Jaehyun was talking about when he’d first brought the other, but the exact details and extent of their relationship is unclear to him. 

“Okay then,” Doyoung says, “you’ve said hi and dropped off the cake. Bye now.”

This makes Johnny pause in disbelief, “You want me to leave?”

Doyoung nods, “We were in the middle of something when you so rudely interrupted.”

Jaehyun is now internally screaming from where he’s watching them from the side. Neither Doyoung or Johnny are smiling anymore.

“You’ve already had your fun,” Johnny says with narrowed eyes, taking a step closer to Doyoung, “isn’t it my turn now?”

Doyoung scoffs, “I’m not done yet.”

Johnny breaks eye contact with Doyoung for the first time to look directly at Jaehyun, “Who would _ you _ prefer?”

Doyoung looks over as well, now interested in what the answer might be.

Jaehyun is panicking now, eyes darting between the two of them. What the hell were they asking him?

“Now I’m curious,” Doyoung says with a tilt of his head, “who would you rather have sex with right now, me or Johnny?”

Jaehyun is frozen in place, unable to answer the question even if he knew the answer. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Johnny immediately rushes out, his face beginning to flush red.

“That only proves my point that I can fuck him better than you ever could,” Doyoung says with a cocky grin, “turn him into a moaning mess every time.”

Now Jaehyun is the one blushing.

“Bullshit!” Johnny yells, “I’ll have you know I can do just the same and more. I bet you don’t even know about the spot on his neck that makes him fall to pieces.”

Jaehyun unconsciously rubs that spot on his neck, he knows it’s a weakness of his that Johnny likes to exploit but he also knows that Doyoung is more than aware of it as well.

“Of course I do,” Doyoung says with a roll of his eyes, “he also likes it when you grip onto his thighs tight enough to leave bruises as he’s being fucked.”

Also true, as evidenced by the finger-shaped bruises he’s currently hiding under his robe.

“I know that,” Johnny grits out, “did _ you _ know he likes being—”

“_ Choked? _” Johnny and Doyoung both say at the same time, now mutually glaring at each other.

Jaehyun’s face grows hotter as he watches them go back and forth, not holding back on the details. He’s not quite sure what the hell is going on and he definitely doesn’t know why, but what he does know is that it’s all kind of turning him on right now and he’s not sure what to do with himself.

“Well, Jaehyun?” Doyoung asks, and all of a sudden they are both looking at him again, “what’s your choice?”

There was no way Jaehyun could answer this or compare the two, not when they both had their own differences and merits. Where Johnny was typically soft and gentle, showering him with praises and pleasure, Doyoung was a little more rough, unafraid to get more experimental and push Jaehyun to his limits. He couldn’t ever imagine having to pick between the two.

“I like you both…” he says meekly, unable to come up with any other answer.

Doyoung looks like he’s about to protest when Johnny speaks up again, “It doesn’t matter who is better in bed, I’m obviously the better boyfriend, just ask Jaehyun.”

_Boyfriend._ That term didn’t come up very often and Jaehyun would probably be basking in the excitement of Johnny using it if he weren’t too busy panicking over the rest of the question. This was far worse than asking him who was better in bed.

“Sure you are,” Doyoung says skeptically, “You want to bet on that?”

“You know what?” Johnny is raising his voice now, “_I do want to bet on it_.”

Doyoung’s eyes widen for a second before his expression transforms into a smirk. Jaehyun can see the gears turning in head and he doesn’t like the direction this is going in. Doyoung was never one to back down from a challenge.

“Oh yeah? How do we make this fair?”

Johnny thinks for a moment, appearing to take the question very seriously, “We’ll both take him on a date, and at the end of it, Jaehyun will pick who had the better date.”

Doyoung hums, “that sounds good to me, how about you, Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun gulps, it does not appear like he has much of a choice in the matter. The idea of having to choose between the two of them makes him uneasy, but at least it would only be based on a single date. That much he could probably manage.

“Sounds good,” he manages out weakly with a tight smile.

Pleased with his answer, Johnny and Doyoung turn their attention back to each other.

“Now for the fun part,” Doyoung says, “What are the stakes? Should the loser end things with Jaehyun?”

Johnny raises an eyebrow at this, enticed by the idea and Jaehyun immediately feels sick to his stomach at the thought.

“No!” Jaehyun shouts in alarm, resulting in surprised looks on both of their faces.

Doyoung looks at Jaehyun but his eyes quickly soften, “You’re right. That’s not up to us.”

Johnny nods in agreement and Jaehyun sighs in relief, giving Doyoung a grateful look. That would have truly been the worst-case scenario for Jaehyun. However, this meant that the matter of the stakes of the bet was still up in the air.

“How about,” Johnny begins, “the winner gets to fuck the loser.”

Jaehyun isn’t sure if he’s imagining it when Johny’s eyes briefly flicker down Doyoung’s bare chest before looking back up at his face again. Doyoung stares back at him as if he’s grown a second head and Jaehyun is sure he probably has a similar expression on his face. This was the last thing he’d ever expect Johnny to propose.

“Are you insane?” he splutters, “why the hell would I want that?”

This doesn’t seem to phase Johnny, “You talked up such a big game earlier. Are you going to back out now? Afraid that your _ skills _ will prove to be disappointing if you win?”

This seems to light a fire in Doyoung as he gapes at Johnny in disbelief. Jaehyun is a bit shocked as well, he’s never seen Johnny talk like this before. He can practically see Doyoung’s eyes light up in outrage, “You better shut the fuck up Suh and get your ass prepped because _ you’re on _.”

Now Jaehyun is really in shock, entirely baffled by everything he had just witnessed and confused by the concept of this entire bet. He’s not quite sure how it all came to this and while he’s glad that he doesn’t have to break up with any of them, now he can’t get the image of Johnny and Doyoung potentially having sex with each other out of his mind and he feels himself getting all hot and bothered again by the idea. He’s not too sure how either Johnny or Doyoung will benefit from it but he’s way too curious about how this will all play out to care.

Before he can ask either of them help with his growing boner, Doyoung is scrambling to put his clothes back on and Johnny is muttering about planning for their date and then they’re both rushing out of his apartment, leaving him horny and alone. He sighs, at least he still has cake.

-

Johnny’s date is up first. While he would normally oblige to Jaehyun’s requests to keep their dates simple and lowkey, it appears that this time he’s gone all out for the sake of the bet. When Johnny had told him that he’d pick him up from home, he hadn’t been expecting a full limo to be waiting for him downstairs, alongside Johnny who was decked out in a three-piece suit. And while Jaehyun wasn’t going to complain because he looked damn good in it, he felt woefully underdressed in his simple button-up and jeans. Johnny didn’t seem to care though, greeting him with the same bright smile as always as he opened the door for Jaehyun to get into the limo.

It’s Jaehyun’s first time in a limo, which would be odd considering the fact that he’s been dating two multi-millionaires for a year now, but Doyoung never cared for these types of things and Johnny, as the heir to luxury automobile empire, usually preferred to drive himself in one of his many, limited edition sports cars.

“I wanted to be able to put my full focus on you,” Johnny says as if reading his mind.

Johnny grabs a hold of his hand and Jaehyun has to admit it’s nice to be able to cuddle right up to Johnny in a car for once, of course, this was excluding all the car sex they’ve had before. Jaehyun isn’t too sure what the plan is for the evening, and any time he tries to ask Johnny for hints he just gives him a knowing smirk and tells him to be patient.

They pull up to what looks to be a restaurant overseeing a lake. Jaehyun is caught off guard as they enter to find the place completely empty save for the wait staff and a live band in the corner of the room. None of the tables are set up except for a single one right by a wide window with a view of the lake, which Johnny begins to lead him to, hands still clasped together.

“Johnny,” he gasps, “this is insane.”

Johnny simply smiles, “You deserve it.”

Sure, Johnny had taken him to more stupidly overpriced restaurants in the past year than he ever would have visited in his entire life otherwise, but he’d never rented an _ entire _ restaurant for him before. This was ridiculous, but he can’t help but feel himself heat up that the idea that Johnny thought he was worth it. While Jaehyun rarely allowed either Johnny or Doyoung to spend too much on him, he had to admit that it felt nice to be spoiled by them every once in a while. It was less about the money and more about the intention, the idea of being taken care of like that made him feel extra special and giddy on the inside.

Johnny starts by ordering them wine that Jaehyun knows is insanely expensive. He also knows that Johnny knows it’s his favourite, he’d mentioned it one time before he found out how much it costs and now Johnny orders it for them at every opportunity he gets. This time Jaehyun decides to bite his tongue instead of voicing his usual complaint.

With everything Johnny’s already put into this date, Jaehyun doesn’t expect to be blown away once again when the food arrives. It seems that Johnny has created a custom tasting menu suited just to his tastes, with courses ranging from sushi to steak to creme brulee. Johnny teases him about how odd the combination is but Jaehyun thinks it’s just perfect, stuffing his face as soon as he’s presented with each course.

Johnny knows that it’s useless to try and hold a conversation with Jaehyun when he’s presented with food but he seems happy to just sit aside and watch in amusement as he eats. It’s one of the parts of Johnny that Jaehyun loves the most, it’s always so comfortable around him. He somehow always manages to be gentle and calm, quite unlike Doyoung who’s perpetually stressed, although his passion for his work is also one of the reasons Jaehyun loves him so much. With his dedication, Jaehyun already knows that Doyoung’s date is going to be amazing as well. 

With everything Johnny had done for him tonight, Jaehyun has nearly forgotten about the bet and the thought of having to choose makes him twist in anxiety again. He’s still perplexed as to how they got into this mess in the first place.

Jaehyun waits until the foods been cleared away and he’s halfway tipsy when he brings up the question that’s been on his mind since that day at his apartment, “I’ve never asked you this but what’s up with you and Doyoung?”

Johnny looks a little surprised but doesn’t seem upset by the question, “You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

Jaehyun takes a deep breath, “It seemed like you knew each other pretty well, do you hate each other? Is it because of me?”

He doesn’t expect Johnny to laugh. 

“Is that what you think? I can’t speak for Doyoung, but _ I _ definitely don’t hate him. We have our differences and while perhaps us both dating you does play a role, I don’t think either of us really minds it that much. I know we both make you happy and that’s all that matters.”

Jaehyun nods slowly, it’s relieving to know that he’s not the reason for their animosity, but that just makes him more puzzled as to why there is animosity between them in the first place. Johnny must have noticed the confused expression on his face so he decides to explain.

“I met Doyoung a few years before I met you, when his company was just rising to power. I thought he was so cool, starting such a business all on his own and I actually had a crush on him back then.”

This piece of information catches Jaehyun completely off guard. Any other mention of an old crush would have probably stirred up some sort of jealousy within him but the fact that _ his Johnny _ once liked _ his Doyoung _ leaves him in shock more than anything. 

Johnny doesn’t wait for Jaehyun to recover before continuing with a fond smile, “I asked him out once. He flat out rejected me and it stung. I guess that’s not really a good enough reason to hold a grudge though isn’t it? I’d like to be able to get along with him, but it’s kinda hard when all he does is shoot daggers at me with his eyes every time he sees me.”

“Wow,” is all Jaehyun can say.

He certainly wasn’t expecting this to be the explanation, he never would have guessed, seeing how different he and Doyoung were. Now he’s just all the more intrigued, especially about Doyoung’s side of the story. His ideal situation is for them to all be able to be at least be civil with each other and if Johnny is on board with making-up, maybe Doyoung could be too.

“It’s in the past now,” Johnny says with a shrug and moves to change the topic.

The rest of the evening goes by without a hitch and as always, they end off the night back at Johnny’s place, more specifically in Johnny’s bed, limbs entangled and sounds of skin against skin loud in the air.

-

Doyoung’s date takes place two days later. Instead of limos or rented out restaurants, Doyoung had told Jaehyun to arrive at his place for dinner. Jaehyun waits restlessly at the front door of Doyoung’s penthouse apartment; he can hear clattering and footsteps on the other side of the door and he’s more than curious about what this night is going to entail.

Eventually, Doyoung opens the door up with an excited look on his face. He’s got an apron on and a spatula in one hand as he ushers Jaehyun inside the apartment. The first thing Jaehyun notices is how good it smells and he eyes the kitchen in hunger.

“I’m almost done here so just take a seat at the dining table and dinner will be served in a second,” Doyoung instructs and Jaehyun wanders over to the table obediently.

Jaehyun fidgets in his seat in anticipation as he waits for Doyoung to finish up in the kitchen. He was about to get a whole home-cooked meal from Doyoung and he couldn’t be more excited. It wasn’t often that Doyoung cooked for him, not including the occasional breakfast here and there, as he was always too busy with work. Even so, Jaehyun knows that Doyoung is an exceptional chef and he can already tell that whatever he has in store for him is going to be good. He often talked about how he grew up learning how to cook from his mother, and despite now having enough money to eat at any restaurant he wanted to, he’d always choose a proper home-cooked meal over anything.

His assumptions are proved correct as Doyoung begins to plate the food on the table, running back and forth to fill the entire countertop with more side dishes than Jaehyun can even keep track of. When Jaehyun stands up to offer to help, Doyoung just glares at him and tells him to sit his ass back down. He finishes off the table setting with a few bottles of soju and takes his place at the other end of the table.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun says incredulously, “Did you do this all yourself? How long did this take?”

Doyoung nods, “Not that long. It was fun, I haven’t cooked in forever.”

Jaehyun immediately knows it’s an understatement, a spread like this would have likely taken Doyoung hours. His eyes widen in the realization that he must have taken a day off of work to prepare. In the entire year that Jaehyun has known Doyoung, he’s never taken a single day off work. As much as Doyoung tries to play it off as no big deal, Jaehyun can sense his underlying nervousness as his eyes dart from the food to Jaehyun. It almost feels more intimate than their usual dates, especially knowing how much thought and effort Doyoung had put into the evening.

As soon as Doyoung gives him the go-ahead to start eating, he dives in and makes sure to showcase each bite with exaggerated moans of enjoyment. It’s not really a difficult task as Doyoung’s food turns out to be even better than expected, and he’d expected a lot. Doyoung rolls his eyes at him but Jaehyun can tell that he looks much more relaxed and is holding back a smile. 

Dates with Doyoung were vastly different from dates with Johnny. Where Johnny is sweet and laidback, Doyoung is teasing and playful, scolding Jaehyun for chewing with his mouth open before leaning in to kiss him with a mouth full of food anyway. He pours them shot after shot of soju, although he’s careful in making sure Jaehyun doesn’t drink too much or too fast. He’s grateful for this because as much fun as drunk sex with Doyoung sounds, he wants to be at least somewhat clearheaded as to not forget a single moment of this amazing evening.

They barely get halfway through all the food before they’re both full and at Jaehyun’s insistence, Doyoung packs up all the leftovers for him to take home later. This was the best meal he’s had in a while and he wasn’t going to let a single bit go to waste. Doyoung shoos him away to wait on the couch as he cleans up the table. Jaehyun knows there’s no use in offering help, Doyoung likes to do these things himself even though he knows very well that he can just leave it to the cleaners the next day. Although, there was something about watching Doyoung wash dishes as he sang under his breath that gave Jaehyun a sense of domestic normalcy that made his heart beat a little faster.

When Doyoung joins him on the couch after he’s done, Jaehyun immediately leans in to give him the proper kiss of thanks that he’s been waiting to do all night. Doyoung laughs lightly against his lips as he tangles his fingers into Jaehyun’s hair to hold him in place for just a moment longer.

“Did you have a good night so far?” Doyoung asks him as soon as they detach, even though the answer is obvious from the smile that’s been plastered on Jaehyun’s face all night.

Nevertheless, he plays along with an eager nod, “Mhmm.”

“Better than Johnny’s?”

Jaehyun gives Doyoung a scolding look, “I can’t say yet.”

Both dates have honestly been above and beyond anything he could have expected and the prospect of picking a better one has never seemed more impossible. At this rate, Jaehyun is probably going to have to just flip a coin beforehand to choose the winner. In some ways, he thinks he’s almost grateful Doyoung and Johnny made this stupid bet. He’s gotten the chance to see sides of both that he hadn’t seen before and he hopes that this will end in them _ all _ becoming closer.

Figuring that he had already brought the topic up with Johnny on their date, he might as well bring it up again with Doyoung. 

“Why don’t you like Johnny?” Jaehyun asks cautiously, making sure to keep his facial expressions neutral.

It was always risky to ask these sorts of questions to Doyoung, who had a habit of keeping details of personal thoughts to himself. He rarely opened up to Jaehyun so when he doesn’t reply, he isn’t too surprised. 

“Is it because of me?” Jaehyun tries again, “because I’m seeing him too?”

This time, Doyoung’s face immediately falls and he quickly shakes his head, “Don’t be ridiculous, you’ve got nothing to do with how I feel towards Johnny. It’s not the fact that you’re seeing him that bothers me, I’ve never minded that, I just…”

Doyoung stops, having trouble finding the words to continue. With a deep breath, Jaehyun decides to take this as an opportunity to prod further, “Johnny told me he asked you out once and you rejected him. Why’d you do that?”

This causes Doyoung to freeze, it’s clear he had not been expecting this from Jaehyun.

“_ He told you that? _” he asks incredulously before letting out a sigh, “it’s complicated, I’m just not too fond of who he is or what he stands for.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Look, I don’t want to get into this because I know how much you like him. It’s not a big deal, once this bet is over we never have to see each other again and we can go back to the way it was before.”

Doyoung gives him a pleading look but Jaehyun doesn’t let up. He couldn’t imagine a single soul in the universe disliking Johnny and here he was, dating one of them. “Doyoung…”

With a resigned sigh Doyoung gives in, as easy-going as Jaehyun may be, when he was being stubborn, there was no use in trying to argue over him.

“Johnny comes from old money. He’s never really worked a day in his life and gotten everything handed to him on a silver platter ever since he was born. In a few years, when he inherits his father’s company it will again be handed to him on a silver platter with no effort on his part. I’m just not a fan of how that sort of business all works; it’s stuffy and bureaucratic and fraught with nepotism. They are vicious and cruel to newcomers and threats to their wealth, like me. It doesn’t matter how much money I make, I’ll never be seen as an equal to their kind.”

Jaehyun listens intently. The way Doyoung is explaining things does make sense and he can see where it’s all coming from, but he can’t see Johnny taking part in any of it. He knows the _ kind _ Doyoung is talking about, Johnny complains about having to socialize with them at parties all the time. He knew for a fact that Johnny works hard and appreciates what he has. He doesn’t even think Johnny would have agreed to take over his father’s business if it weren’t so passionate about cars himself.

“I worked my ass off to get to where I am now,” Doyoung continues, “I built my business from the ground up, cooped up for months at a time in my college dorm room. That’s why I never take time off, I’m afraid that if I slack off for even a moment, this could all be taken away from me. You get it don’t you?”

Jaehyun nods, this was something that Doyoung understood more than Johnny did, having not grown up with money. It was one of the reasons why Doyoung never pushed Jaehyun to quit his job when Johnny still struggled to see why Jaehyun wanted to be able to make some money, however insignificant. Even so, it doesn’t explain why Doyoung was so against Johnny personally. Something about Doyoung’s reasoning doesn’t quite sit right with him.

“You know Johnny’s not like that right?” he asks quietly.

Doyoung just shrugs, “I know his type. Reckless and ungrateful, thinking money is the key to everything. They think they can waltz around and do whatever they want, only to throw a fit when things don’t go their way. That’s one of the main reasons why I rejected him and I can see he’s still hasn’t gotten over it. Entitled brat.”

Now Jaehyun is more than a little uncomfortable with the direction the conversation is headed. While Johnny was a little more liberal with his lifestyle than Doyoung was, Jaehyun didn’t think he was ungrateful or reckless about it. It’s troubling to hear Doyoung, one of the people he cares most for, talk like this about Johnny, the other person he cares the most for, especially when he’s sure that Doyoung is mistaken. He knows Johnny inside out and Doyoung couldn’t be more wrong about him. Just the fact that Doyoung is clueless about Johnny wanting to make-up speaks volumes for how ignorant he’s being towards the whole situation.

Doyoung seems to notice the frown on his face because he takes Jaehyun’s hand into his with a concerned look, “this is why I didn’t want to get into this. Let’s not talk about this anymore and try to enjoy the rest of the night.”

He tries to lean in for a kiss and Jaehyun lets him press their lips together briefly before he pulls away. “I’m not in the mood,” he mumbles, “let’s just go to bed.”

Doyoung gives him a silent nod and gets up to lead him to the bedroom. Jaehyun doesn’t know if he’s mad at Doyoung or just frustrated. He thinks they both just need to sleep it off and clear their minds for now. Despite his mixed feelings, Jaehyun allows Doyoung to wrap his arms around him in bed and pull him right up against his chest. From there it’s easy for him to just focus on the warmth and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

The first thing Jaehyun sees when he wakes up the next morning is Doyoung sitting crossed-legged in bed, looking exhausted and guilty.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung says before he can even sit up, “I’m sorry. I’ve been thinking about it all night and you’re right, I don’t know Johnny well enough to pass judgement like that anyway. I was just being stubborn and I’ll try to be better for your sake.”

This was certainly not how Jaehyun had expected to start his morning, especially after everything that has happened last night, but he’s glad it’s turned out this way. He can see the apology and sincerity in Doyoung’s eyes and he can’t help but launch himself into Doyoung’s arms. He squeaks in surprise but accepts the hug, tightening his arms around Jaehyun’s waist and presses kisses into his hair. 

They rarely ever got into disagreements and Jaehyun thinks Doyoung must have felt just as uncomfortable as he had going to bed with everything unresolved. He’s thankful they were able to get past it so quickly and it only makes his heart swell with love for Doyoung more.

Jaehyun begins to press kisses onto Doyoung’s neck from where his head is currently buried against. “Let’s make up for what we didn’t get a chance to do last night,” he murmurs against his skin and Doyoung is more than happy to oblige.

-

It’s a few days later when they have all gathered again in Jaehyun’s little apartment. Jaehyun has been anxious all day already from the thought having them meet again and just wants nothing more than for this all to be over. He can feel the awkward tension in the air as Johnny and Doyoung stand in the centre of his living room, both looking at him expectantly. He had invited both of them to sit, but neither made any move to do so. There’s no use beating around the bush this time, he’s avoided it for long enough so he might as well just get it over with.

“Johnny wins,” Jaehyun says quietly, bracing himself for their reactions.

Johnny’s face immediately lights up to the point where he’s practically beaming. Jaehyun doesn’t have time to react before he feels himself being scooped up into the air and spun around. When Johnny finally sets him back down, he plants a messy kiss on his lips and Jaehyun can’t do anything but kiss back. He has enough sense not to drag out the celebration for too long, pulling away after a moment and stepping back until they are both face to face with Doyoung.

Doyoung’s expression is a little difficult to read, he doesn’t look too surprised but he’s obviously not happy about the loss. As difficult of a decision it was, in the end Jaehyun had decided to go with Johnny because as insightful as it was, his little disagreement with Doyoung had put a bit of a downer on their date. Even if Doyoung was likely understood his reasoning, Jaehyun is surprised by how well he is accepting it all. Doyoung never really reacted well to losing and to see him look so calm right now was both reassuring and frightening.

“It _ really _was a hard choice,” Jaehyun says, “they were both amazing dates.”

Doyoung nods and puts on a tight-lipped smile as he turns to Johnny, “Well Suh, time to show me what you’ve got, you won fair and square after all. Are we going to do it here or are you going to take me back to your place?”

Johnny frowns, “We don’t actually have to do this if you don’t want to. The bet was stupid and I suggested it in the heat of the moment. I’m happy enough with the win already.”

Doyoung expression changes at this, softens. Jaehyun can tell that he wasn’t expecting this sort of reaction from Johnny he looks like he doesn’t know how to reply. He looks intensely at Johnny for a minute, glancing over at Jaehyun as well before his lips spread into a small smile, this one much more genuine than the last.

“No,” he says, “thanks for the offer but a bet is a bet and I’ve got to follow through. Besides, I want to be able to make fun of you when you reveal yourself to be all talk and no game.”

Johnny looks stunned for just a moment but breaks into a wide grin, “Oh you’re in for a surprise Kim. Let’s go to my place, I want to do this on my own bed.”

They all end up in Johnny’s car, with Doyoung sitting shotgun leaving Jaehyun alone in the back seat. At this point, he’s not too sure if he should have followed but neither of them said anything or tried to kick him out so he figures they must be okay with him tagging along. The ride to Johnny’s house is unbearably silent and Jaehyun’s head spins at the thought that _ his _ sugar daddies were about to fuck _ each other _. He wonders what’s wrong with him because along with his confusion he’s feeling a weird sense of excitement at the idea as well. Doyoung and Johnny, on the other hand, look far too calm for the situation they’re in.

They pull into Johnny’s driveway and Jaehyun can see Doyoung rolling his eyes at Johnny’s house. It’s stupidly large for just one person with half the space occupied by garages alone. Doyoung keeps his mouth shut but Jaehyun can imagine what must be going through his mind right now. As nice a Doyoung’s penthouse is, he doubts it’s even a third of the size of Johnny’s place.

Once inside, Johnny quietly leads them towards the bedroom, Doyoung taking his time to look around with unimpressed eyes as he follows along. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Johnny tells Doyoung as soon as they are inside the bedroom.

Doyoung decides to sit himself on Johnny’s bed; he bounces a few times to test the firmness and feels the sheets with his hands before nodding in approval. It’s the first item in Johnny’s household that he hasn’t looked at in disdain. He then begins to unbutton his shirt, unceremoniously dropping it on the floor beside him. This causes Johnny to freeze from where he’s standing in the doorway, neither he nor Jaehyun had expected Doyoung to work this quickly.

“So?” Doyoung asks challengingly, “Are you just going to stand there Suh or are you going to come fuck me?”

This springs Johnny into action, unfreezing as he begins to walk towards Doyoung with a blush evident on his face. He makes it about halfway when Jaehyun coughs not-so-subtly and both Johnny and Doyoung look over at him for the first time, having seemingly forgotten he was even there.

“What am I supposed to do?”

Doyoung thinks for a second and shrugs, “I suppose you can watch.”

Johnny nods in agreement and gestures for him to take a seat on the little couch facing the side of the bed. Jaehyun realizes in the back of his head that this position would offer him a perfect view of both of them and he can feel his ears turning red. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, this was one show Jaehyun did not want to miss.

With that settled, Johnny continues, heading straight towards his nightstand that Jaehyun is all too familiar with to pull out condoms and lube.

“You can ditch the condoms if you want,” Doyoung says casually, “I’m assuming the only person either of us has been fucking is Jaehyun.”

Johnny seems to debate it for a second before dropping the condoms and throwing just the bottle of lube onto the bed. He takes his time to approach Doyoung who waits for him at the centre of the bed, settling in between his legs and crowding over him until he’s lying down on his back. Johnny tries to lean his face in but Doyoung stops him with a hand on his chest.

“What are you doing?” he asks, “I didn’t know kissing was a part of the deal.”

Johnny lets out a little huff, “I can’t properly get in the mood without kissing first.”

It’s true, Johnny loved kissing and would always make sure to get in an extensive make-out session beforehand anytime he slept with Jaehyun.

Doyoung looks irritated for a second but drops his hand anyways, allowing Johnny to proceed, and he wastes no time in joining their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. It almost funny to Jaehyun, for someone who claimed to dislike Johnny so much, Doyoung sure was kissing back with fervour. Johnny seems taken aback by this too but quickly reacts by matching his enthusiasm.

It’s surreal to watch the two of them all over each other like this and Jaehyun has to admit that they look good together. Jaehyun can feel his own arousal spark at the sight. When they finally pull apart for air he can see how wrecked they already look, lips red and slick as they gaze at each other with what looks like either anger or lust. Maybe both. 

Johnny starts to strip his clothes off first, throwing his shirt off over his head before pulling his pants and boxers off in one go. Jaehyun doesn’t miss the way Doyoung’s breath seems to hitch as he takes in Johnny’s naked form. Johnny peers down smugly at him with a questioning look when Doyoung makes no move to remove his own pants. Doyoung offers him an equally challenging look which Johnny takes as a sign to take matters into his own hands. From there his hands work quickly, undoing Doyoung’s belt and zipper just enough that he can pull them, along with his boxers, off his hips. Johnny looks mildly surprised when Doyoung’s cock springs free, already half-hard and tip glistening as it lies against his stomach. As soon as Johnny gets the pants off around his ankles, Doyoung spreads his legs open, putting himself on full display.

“Fuck,” Johnny breathes out, “I’m going to fuck you so good.”

His fingers reach out to gently touch Doyoung’s skin, skimming atop his collarbone, down his chest, and over his nipples. Doyoung shudders at the feeling, trying to squirm out of Johnny’s hands. 

“Why don’t you shut up,” Doyoung says with gritted teeth, “and put your money where your mouth is.”

Johnny’s hands still and gives Doyoung a playful grin, “You want my mouth where?”

“That’s not what I—” but Doyoung doesn’t get a chance to finish as Johnny has made his way down to settle between Doyoung’s legs in a flash.

Jaehyun can see the exact moment realization washes over Doyoung’s features before his eyes screw shut at the sensation of Johnny’s hot tongue against his hole. He gasps out, grasping at the sheets with both hands while attempting to close his legs again. Johnny has a firm hold on both of his thighs, holding him opens as he seems to press his face further into Doyoung. Jaehyun has had plenty of first-hand experience being on the receiving end of Johnny’s talented tongue so has as an idea of how incredible Doyoung must feel right now.

Doyoung eventually gathers enough wits to snake a hand into Johnny’s hair before taking a handful and yanking his head back hard. Johnny doesn’t look bothered as he resurfaces with his mouth and chin covered in spit and an innocent expression on his face, “Is something wrong?”

Doyoung glares at him, “I never agreed to _ this _.”

“You say that as if you didn’t enjoy it,” Johnny says with a roll of his eyes as he props himself back up to grab the bottle of lube, “I just wanted to relax you a little first.”

Johnny squeezes a liberal amount of lube over his fingers before reaching down to press his index finger against Doyoung’s rim. He spreads the slick substance around for a moment but doesn’t push in yet.

“Have you ever done this before? Bottomed that is,” he asks suddenly with curiosity in his voice.

Doyoung scoffs in disbelief, “of course I have.”

Johnny raises an eyebrow and turns his head towards Jaehyun who looks back at him with wide eyes at the sudden attention.

Doyoung follows his gaze and laughs out loud, “Not with him of course. I don’t think our baby is capable of topping anyone even if he tried.”

Jaehyun flushes, he doesn’t think he can even refute the statement. Johnny gives him a quick smirk before shifting his focus back to Doyoung. He slips the first finger in with ease, wiggling it around to test the waters. Doyoung bites down hard on his lips at the intrusion, he looks like he’s trying hard to hold back from making any noise. It’s the first time Jaehyun has seen Doyoung in a position like this, sweating and thrashing against the sheets as Johnny opens him up with efficiently. Jaehyun’s always been used to Doyoung being the dominant one and to see him all spread out and bare for Johnny is kind of odd. Although he’d be lying if it wasn’t also extremely arousing at the same time. He wonders if this is what he looks like to them too. He can feel himself straining against his pants now but refrains from moving as to not draw any attention to himself.

“Suh,” Doyoung commands, in-between biting back his moans, “will you fuck me already?”

Johnny presses his fingers in and out of Doyoung a few more times before leisurely removing them with a hiss from Doyoung. He picks up the lube again to slick up his cock. It’s hard and flushed a deep red, a tell-tale time of how aroused Johnny must be right now. Despite how patient Johnny has been this whole night, Jaehyun can tell by the way he rushes and fumbles with the lube that he’s antsy to get inside Doyoung.

He takes a deep breath and lines himself up at Doyoung’s entrance, looking up at him for permission to continue. When Doyoung gives him a quick nod, Johnny begins to push in with a groan. Doyoung’s mouth falls open and this time, he doesn’t hold back the whimper that escapes his lips as Johnny bottoms out. Johnny reaches down to hoist Doyoung’s legs up around either arm before he sets to work, thrusting with more intensity that Jaehyun had expected.

From the moans that are now shamelessly coming out of Doyoung’s mouth, he figures that Johnny must be doing a good job. Jaehyun didn’t even know Doyoung was capable of making noises like this and he kind of wants to thank Johnny for the revelation. 

Johnny doesn’t ease up his pace, he pulls Doyoung’s hips up higher with a low growl to fuck him deeper. It’s an overwhelming sight, Johnny was always so sweet and gentle when he fucked Jaehyun, but tonight, there is a gleam in his eyes that Jaehyun has never seen before as he pounds into Doyoung relentlessly. 

It’s this raw, determined expression coming from Johnny, paired with the hazy, lusty look in Doyoung’s eyes that has Jaehyun giving in, his hand creeping down to begin to palm his achingly hard cock through his pants. He slowly unzips his jeans, trying his best to be discreet. Just as he’s about to pull down his boxers, Doyoung’s head suddenly whips right towards him as if he knew exactly what he was doing the whole time. His eyes are glazed over but they still manage to send chills down his spine, “No touching.”

His tone is commanding despite his actual voice barely coming out as a rasp and Jaehyun’s hands automatically drop to his sides. Johnny watches the whole ordeal in fascination, his bedroom dynamics with Jaehyun are very different from Doyoung’s and he’s probably not used to seeing this level of obedience from him. He lets out a little laugh before fucking into Doyoung faster, dragging out more of his strangled moans.

“I’m gonna come,” Doyoung gasps out, reaching to wrap a hand around his own cock.

He barely makes two strokes before he’s coming all over himself with a shout of Johnny’s name. It’s the first time Jaehyun has heard Doyoung not use Johnny’s last name and Johnny’s reaction to it is immediate, his hips instantly stilling from where he’s buried deep inside Doyoung and he’s coming as well. Jaehyun nearly comes himself just from the sight and sound of them.

Johnny pulls out and collapses onto the bed beside Doyoung with a sigh. “So,” he asks Doyoung with a mischevious smile, “how was it?”

Doyoung takes his time to stretch out his arms and legs, not giving Johnny a reply right away. 

“Hmm,” he finally says, “I can see why Jaehyun likes you.”

Johnny nods, “I’ll take that as a compliment. Speaking of…”

They both sit up to look at Jaehyun. He’s still sitting stiffly at the edge of the couch, fists clenched on either side of him, fighting the internal urge to just touch himself. He’s sure that he probably looks like a mess right now.

“Aww baby, look at you,” Doyoung begins to coos, “it must have been so hard for you to just sit and watch. Come over here and we’ll take care of you now.”

Jaehyun isn’t sure what this entails but he nods and carefully climbs onto the bed and settle between them. Doyoung leans in to kiss him first and just the feeling of his lips against his after being pent up for so long has Jaehyun letting out a little moan. As soon as the come apart, he feels a large hand cup the side of his head and turn him until he’s facing a smiling Johnny who immediately captures his lips as well. He feels a little more grounded now after the kisses and he’s compliant when he feels a pair of hands, Doyoung’s, push him onto his back. Johnny and Doyoung work together to gently strip him of his clothes, periodically taking turns to plant light kisses on his lips and over the rest of his body.

He lies back and closes his eyes. It’s a relief when he’s finally naked and free from the confines of his jeans. He hears the click of the lube bottle being uncapped and he can feel every nerve ending in his body light on fire. He gasps when a cool finger begins to prob against his hole, spreading the lube around his rim before delving inside. Even with his eyes closed, he can tell from the length and slimness of the fingers that they belong to Doyoung. 

As good as it feels to finally have some sort of touch, it’s not enough and he lets out a whine to let them know. Doyoung tsks, rubbing soothing circles with his other hand on Jaehyun’s hip, but adds another finger and pushes them in deeper. Jaehyun notes that he hasn’t felt Johnny’s hands anywhere on his body for a while and just about to ask out loud about this when a slick hand grabs his cock and all he can do is cry out at the sudden sensation. Johnny’s hand is large and warm and it begins to jerk him off, all the while Doyoung expertly fingers him. He feels a hot mouth latch onto one of his nipples, causing his back to arch off the bed.

It’s so overwhelming, the feeling of so many hands and mouths all over him at once and all he can do is lie back and whine as he feels his orgasm approaching embarrassingly fast. They seem to notice this because Doyoung adjusts the angle of his fingers to hit the spot he had been purposely avoiding and Johnny picks up the speed of his hand around his cock. Not a second later, Jaehyun is coming quickly with a loud shout, waves of pleasure wracking over his body as neither Doyoung nor Johnny let up their movements as he rides out his orgasm. 

It’s not until he’s whimpering and twitching with overstimulation that their hands finally retract and he feels soft kisses being pressed into his hair. He lets his eyes flutter open again just in time to Johnny climb off the bed and head into his bathroom, presumably to find something to clean them off with. Doyoung remains on the bed next to him, propped up by his elbow and staring down at Jaehyun’s face as he gently runs his fingers, the ones that weren’t just inside him, through his hair. Johnny returns with a warm, damp towel and Jaehyun stays still as he wipes down before he moves on to clean Doyoung as well, who surprisingly doesn’t protest at this. 

Johnny tosses the towel aside and climbs into bed as well, taking his place on the other side of Jaehyun and pulling the sheets up over all of them. Jaehyun regrets making fun of Johnny’s ridiculously large bed because it sure is coming in handy right now. Doyoung cuddles up facing him on one side and Johnny does the same on the other side. Johnny reaches over to wrap a long arm around the both of them and for a split-second, Doyoung looks as he going to throw it off before he changes his mind and allows Johnny to continue to rest his arm on him. 

The room is silent but he can tell nobody is asleep yet. As comfortable as it is to be surrounded in bed by both Doyoung and Johnny, Jaehyun’s mind is still buzzing from everything that’s happened today. He decides to break the silence.

“Can we do this again sometime?”

Johnny is the first to reply, “_ I _ wouldn’t mind. It’s Doyoung’s decision though.”

Jaehyun turns his head to look at Doyoung. “Hmm,” he narrows his eyes with a yawn, “Maybe. I’ll consider it. But only because Johnny’s bed is nicer than mine.”

Johnny laughs, “Does this mean I have two babies now?”

Doyoung jabs at Johnny’s arm around him, “Fuck off, you know I have more money than you.”

Johnny only smiles and wraps his arms around them tighter.

-

The next time Jaehyun gets picked up from work he has to stifle the laugh that threatens to spill out when Sicheng’s jaw hits the floor at the sight of Johnny and Doyoung walking in hand-in-hand. Jaehyun ignores the look of complete bewilderment on his coworker’s face, giving him a quick wave goodbye before walking up to his _ boyfriends _ and kissing them one by one in greeting. Life couldn’t be sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very self-indulgent, let me know what you guys think 💖
> 
> find me on:  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/yooodles)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/yooodles)


End file.
